parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaRaptor94's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are some parodies for MegaRaptor94's Thomas Parodies. Casts TUGS *Thomas as Ten Cents (Thomas and Ten Cents are both the main characters) *Percy as Sunshine (Thomas and Percy are both best friends, just like Ten Cents and Sunshine are) *Gordon as Big Mac (Gordon and Big Mac are both big, strong, and father figures to Thomas and Ten Cents) *James as Top Hat (James and Top Hat are both vain) *Henry as Warrior (Henry and Warrior are both big, strong, and clumsy) *Toby as OJ (Toby and OJ are both old) *Edward as Hercules (Edward and Hercules are both wear blue) *Duck as Grampus (Duck and Grampus are both western) *Victor as Captain Starr (Victor and Captain Starr are both in charge of Steamworks and Star-Fleet) *Bulgy as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran (Diesel and Zorran are both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Zip and Zug are) *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Zebedee and Zak are) *Emily as Lillie Lightship (Emily and Lillie Lightship are both the main females) *Mavis as Sally Seaplane (Mavis and Sally Seaplane are both need fuel) *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Frank and Eddie are) *Derek as Izzy Gomez (Derek and Izzy Gomez ar Edith having teething troubles) *Bertie as Puffa *Duncan as The Goods Engine *Toad as Lord Stinker *Rosie as Pearl (Rosie and Pearl are both wear pink) *Billy as Billy Shoepack (Billy and Billy Shoepack are both share the same names) *Arthur as Boomer *BoCo as Fire Chief (BoCo and Fire Chief are both responsible) *Spencer as Bluenose (Spencer and Bluenose are both selfish and mean) *Oliver as Sea Rouge (Oliver and Sea Rouge are both western) *Oliver (Pack) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Max and Monty as The Pirates *Splatter and Dodge as Burke and Blair (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Burke and Blair are) *Fergus as Coast Guard *Terence as The Messenger *D261 as Nantucket *Diesel 10 as Johnny Cuba (Diesel 10 and Johnny Cuba are both violent and aggressive) *Hiro as Old Rusty *Elizabeth as Kraka-Toa *Kevin as Little Ditcher *Harvey as Scuttlebutt Pete *Rocky as Mighty Mo *Cranky as Big Mickey *Jack as Jack *Troublesome Trucks as The Shrimpers *The Chinese Dragon as The Ghostly Galleon *Ghost Engines as White Fleet *Daisy as The Duchess *Lady as Princess Alice *Molly as SS Vienna *Isobella as The Fulton Ferry *S.C.Ruffey as Bell Buoy Salty's Lighthouse *Stepney as Salty *Rusty as Claude *Harvey as Octo the Octopus *Thomas as Ten Cents *Gordon as Big Stack *Toby as Otis *James as Top Hat *Henry as Warrior *Edward as Hercules *Rosie as Sunshine *Pnenelope Pitstop (from Wacky Races) as Captain Star *Duncan as Zorran *Sir Handel as ZB *Peter Sam as Zak *Mighty as Zip *Mac as Zug *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Captain Zero *Paxton as Boomer *Luke as Grampus *Bill as Mr. Boffo *Ben as Mr. Socko *Stanley as Cappy *Millie as Sally Seaplane *Stephen as Steamer *Flynn as Fire Launch *and more Shining Time Station * Thomas as Mr. Conductor (RS) * Percy as Mr. Conductor (GC) * Emily as Stacy Jones * Spencer as Schemer * Emma (from Jim Button) as Tanya * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Matt * Edward as Harry Cupper * Henry as Billy Twofeathers * Toby as Dan * and more Scooby-Doo * Thomas as Scooby Doo * Percy as Shaggy Rogers * James as Fred Jones * Emily as Daphne Blake * Mavis as Velma Dinkley * Elizabeth as The Wicked Witch * Rosie as Scooby Dee * Duncan as Scrappy Doo * Henry as Scooby Dum * Gordon as Batman Hero Factory *Thomas: William Furno *Edward: Preston Stormer *Gordon: Duncan Bulk *Henry: Jimi Stringer *Emily: Natalie Breez *Percy: Mark Surge *Duck: Nathan Evo *Oliver: Julius Nex *James: Daniel Rocka *Toby: Professor Zib *Rosie: Call Person *The Fat Controller: Akiyama Makuhero *Arry: Rotor *Bert: Xplode *Dennis: Corroder *Spencer: Meltdown *Dart: Thunder *Diesel: Von Ness/Von Nebula *Den: Jetbug *Diesel 10: Fire Lord Wacky Races *Thomas as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *Edward as Peter Perfect *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Percy as Sawtooth *Billy as Private Meekly *Murdorch as Sgt. Blast *The 7 original narrow-gauge engines as The Anthill Mob (Duncan as Mac, Sir Handel as Danny, Peter Sam as Ring-A-Dang, Duke as Clyde, Skarloey as Rug Bug Benny, Rheneas as Willy and Rusty as Kurby) *Toby as Professor Pat Pending *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Donald as Rock Slag *Douglas as Gravel Slag *Bill as Big Gruesome *Ben as Little Gruesome *James as Red Max *Duck as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry as Muttley *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Commandor *The Chinese Dragon as The Dragon *Oliver as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Diesel 10 as Hooded Claw *Paxton as Yogi Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Norman as Boo Boo Bear (from Fender Bender 500) *Sidney as Huckleberry Hound (from Fender Bender 500) *Rocky as Snagglepuss (from Fender Bender 500) *Butch as Magilla Gorilla (from Fender Bender 500) *Flynn as Wally Gator (from Fender Bender 500) *Fergus as Top Cat (from Fender Bender 500) *Arthur as Choo-Choo (from Fender Bender 500) *Den as Quick Draw McGraw (from Fender Bender 500) *Dart as Baba Looey (from Fender Bender 500) *Trevor as Pixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Stepney as Dixie (from Fender Bender 500) *Fearless Freddie as Augie Doggie (from Fender Bender 500) *Dennis as Doggie Daddy (from Fender Bender 500) *Molly as Winsome Witch (from Fender Bender 500) *Rosie as Lucky (from Fender Bender 500) Phineas and Ferb *Thomas as Phineas *Percy as Ferb *Millie as Candace *Duck as Perry *Isobella as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Emily as Isabella *Annie as Gretchen *Clarabel as Holly *Oliver as Baljeet *Molly as Linda *Gordon as Monogram *Henry as Carl *Madge as Jeremy *Edward as Stacy *Lady as Jenny *Rosie as Suzy *Mavis as Vannesa Sonic the Hedgehog *Thomas as Sonic *Emily as Sally *Molly as Bunnie *James as Antonie *Duck as Rotor *Percy as Tails *Edward as Uncle Chuck *Bulgy as Dr. RobotnikEggman *Bill as Scratch *Ben as Grounder *Diesel as Snivelly *Gordon as Knuckles *Rosie as Amy *Duncan as Shadow *Henry as Ray *Billy as Griff *Murdoch as Ari *Spencer as Coconuts *Mavis as Dulcy *Splatter as Sleet *Dodge as Dingo *Henrietta as Cream *Oliver as Lucas *Daisy as Breezie *Stepney as Rocket the Sloth *Toad as Big *Donald as Mighty the armadillo *Douglas as Espio *Sir Handel as Vector *Peter Sam as Charmy *and many others! Link and Zelda *Thomas as Link *Emily as Zelda *Stephen as Bagu *Bulgy as Error *Mavis as Impa *Luke as Kidnapped Child *Hector as King of Hyrule *Trucks as Kinghts of Hyrule *Gordon as King Papahl *Diesel 10 as Ganon *James as Ultria The Little Engine That Could *Emily as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Molly as Georgia (Georgia's voice suits Molly) *Duck as Doc (Duck and Doc are both green and both of them starts begin with the letter "D") *Spencer as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Gordon as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *Edward as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Edward) (Edward and Jebediah are both old) *Percy as Chip (Chip's voice suits Percy) (Percy and Chip are both small and young) *Cranky as Tower (Cranky and Tower are both tall) *Stepney as Eric (Eric's voice suits Stepney) *Elizabeth as Jill *Thomas as Rollo the Clown (Rollo the Clown's voice suits Thomas) (Thomas and Rollo are both leaders) *Mavis as Grumpella (Grumpella's voice suits Mavis) *Toad as Chippers the Toy Monkey (Chippers's voice suits Toad) *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Toby as Purky the Baby Elephant (Purky's voice suits Toby) *James as Handy Pandy (James and Handy Pandy are both vain) *Oliver as Strech (Strech's voice suits Oliver) (Oliver and Strech are both Western) *Rosie as Missy (Rosie and Missy both wear pink) *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Protues and Freddie as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Devious Diesel as The Big Wolf (Diesel and The Big Wolf are both evil and mean) *Trevor as The Little Wolf (Trevor and The Little Wolf are both small and nice) *Smudger as The Eagle (The Eagle's voice suits Smudger) (Smudger and The Eagle are both naughty and rude) *D261 as The Voice Inside The Cave My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Emily as Twilight Sparkle *Mavis as Rainbow Dash *Rosie as Pinkie Pie *Lady as Rarity *Isabella as Applejack *Molly as Fluttershy *Percy as Spike *Thomas as Dr. Whooves *James as Big Macintosh *Daisy as Gilda Yellow Submarine *Thomas as Ringo *Percy as Paul *Toby as John *James as George *Edward as Lord Fred *Duke as Lord Mayor *Gordon as Sylvester the Cat *Sonic as Himself *Emily as Betty Boop *TUGS Characters as Musics *Olive (from Justin Time: The Big Stone Circle) as Lynette McDade *Diesel 10 as Head Blue Meanie *Diesel as Max *George as The Apple Bonkers *Bulgy as The Clowns *Hector as The Blue Tall Army Guards *Bulstrode as The Butterfly Stompers *Smudger as The Snapping Turtle Terps *Troublesome Trucks as The Other Blue Meanies *Pinchy as The Flying Glove *Jeremy as Jeremy Hilary Boob *Rusty as John 2 *Peter Sam as Paul 2 *Rheneas as George 2 *Sir Handel as Ringo 2 *Wilbert as The Snapping Bird Beak Monster *Victor as The Whale Monsters *Arthur as The Talking Turtle Monster *Murdoch as The Twin Cannon Kangaroo Monsters *Spencer as The Teapot Tapir Monster *Old Stuck Up as The Sucking Bird Monster Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger *Casey Jones as Barza *Thomas Geki/Tyrannoranger *Edward as Goushi/Mammothranger *Percy as Dan/Triceraranger *James as Boi/Tigerranger *Emily as Mei/Pteraranger Banjo-Kazooie *Edward as Banjo *Molly as Kazooie *Thomas as Bottles *Emily as Tooty *Elizabeth as Gruntilda *D261 as Klungo *The Ringmaster as Dingpot Theodore Tugboat *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Rocky as Shelburne *Cranky as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Hector as Guysborough *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Mr. Conductor as The Harbor Master *Daisy as Carla *Butch as Owan *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford Buoy *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Annie as Petra *Clarabel as Pearl *Donald and Douglas or Bill and Ben as Philip and Philmore (The Ferry Twins) *Molly as Sigrid *Henrietta as Dorothy *Caitlin as Clementine *The Chinese Dragon as Snorri *Lady Hatt as Lillie the Lighthouse *Henry as Truro *Duck as Inverness *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *BoCo as Baddeck *The Diesel as Cabot *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Lady as Isabel *Caroline as Jennifer *Trevor as Blandford Buoy *Fergus as Bingham Buoy *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Terence as Bayswater *Flora as Bluenose *Murdoch as Dartmouth *Trevor as Kulu the Canoe *Whiff as Fundy *Bertie as Blankston Buoy *Jack as Haliburton *Kelly as Nautilus *Hank as Canso Colossus *Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Luke as R Boat *Diesel 10 as Shamus *Splatter as Seabright *Dodge as Colchester *Derek as Cumberland *Skarloey as Scally *Rheneas as Chester *Bridget Hatt as Katherine *Sir Handel as Kirby *Peter Sam as Kingston *Rusty as Clair *Duncan as S.S. Malarkey *Duke as Igloo *Smudger as Margaree *Bertrum as Walter *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Stephen Hatt as Louis *Miss Jenny as Emma Sophia *Caroline as Caroline *Horrid Lorries as Rock Brothers Garfield/Orson's Farm *Gordon as Garfield *The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle *Henry as Odie *Cranky as Binky the Clown *Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle *Peter Sam as Nermal *Mavis as Penelope *Daisy as Mona *Thomas as Orson *James as Roy *Percy as Booker *Stepney as Sheldon *Duck as Wade *Edward as Bo *Emily as Lanolin *Arry/Bert as Gort *Splatter as Wart *Dodge as Mort *Salty as Fred Duck *Oliver as Newton *Diesel as The Weasel *Bulgy as The Fox *Diesel 10 as The Wolf *Toby as Plato *Spencer as Aloysius *Arthur as Edward R. Furrow *Trevor as Bernie *The Trucks as The Worms *Harvey as Michael Crab *Fergus as Floyd *Tom Tipper as Herman Post *Derek as Cactus Jake *S.C.Ruffey as Madman Murray *Donald as What the Dog *Douglas as Who the Dog *Whiff as Where the Dog *Billy as Billy Buddy Bear *Whiff as Bobby Buddy Bear *Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear *Madge as Betty Buddy Bear *Max as Wailan *Monty as Spencer *D261 as The Salesman Fox *Neville as Dick Drake *Murdoch as Wade's Dad *Rosie as Cloe *Molly as Mrs. Chicken *BoCo as The Police Dog Super Mario Bros. *Thomas as Mario *Edward as Luigi *Percy as Yoshi *Rosie as Birdo *Emily as Princess Peach *Molly as Princess Daisy *Stepney as Toad *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *Murdoch as Donkey Kong *James as Wario *Spencer as Waluigi *Charlie as Diddy Kong *Skarloey as Baby Mario *Rheneas as Baby Luigi *Millie as Baby Peach *Madge as Baby Daisy *Lady as Toadette *Foolish Freight Cars as Goombas *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Troublesome Trucks as Koopa Troopas *Max, Monty, Bulgy, George, Devious Diesel, Daisy, and Smudger as Koopalings *S.C.Ruffey as Bowser Jr. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Rosalina *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Prince Lubba *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Herlock Solmes *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Oogtar *Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth *Lady Hatt as Lady Toadsworth Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as The Magician (Edward and The Magician are both kind and wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betilla the Fairy (Tillie and Betilla the Fairy are both beautiful) *Duncan as Mozzy (Duncan and Mozzy are both half bad and both half good) *Coaches as Electoons *Casey Jr. (from Dumbo) as Tarayzan (Thomas and Casey Jr. are both great pals, just like Rayman and Tarayzan are) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Musician *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Andrew (Alfred and Andrew are both have six words in one name and they both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Monk *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Joe the Cricket (Greendale Rocket and Joe the Cricket are both wear green) *Duck as Joe (Duck and Joe are both green and Western) *Hector as Mr. Stone *Evil Flora (a fan-made Thomas character) as Space Mama *Flora as Firefly (Flora and Firefly are both wear yellow and share the same letter 'F' at the beginning of their names) *Fergus as Flying Blue Elf *Mr. Glenn Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' evil cousin) as Mr. Dark (Mr. Glenn Douglas and Mr. Dark are both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Mr. Skop *The Train (from ACIP Minneapolis 2007) as Mr. Sax *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito (The Spiteful Breakvan and Moskito are both take a dislike to Thomas and Rayman) *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids (All troublesome) *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman (Evil Thomas and Dark Rayman are both attempt to chase poor Thomas and Rayman) *Gordon as Globox (Gordon and Globox are both big, strong, wear blue and have six words in one name) *Percy as Murfy (Percy and Murfy are both wear green) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam (Toad and Ssssam are both western) *Rosie as Carmen the Whale (Rosie and Carmen the Whale are both have interested crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Henry as Clark (Henry and Clark are both wear green) *James as Polokus (James and Polokus are both vain) *Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Bill, and Ben as Globox Children *Harold as Bzzit (Harold and Bzzit are both fly in the air) *Molly as Uglette (Molly and Uglette are both strong and wifes to Gordon and Globox) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) *Smudger as Razorbeard's Lackey (Smudger and Razorbeard's Lackey are both lackeys to Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Splatter and Dodge as Henchmen 800 and 1000 (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Henchmen 800 and 1000 are) *Bulgy as Ninjaws (Bulgy and Ninjaws are both evil) *Ghost Engines as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel (Arry and Axel are both have four letters in one name and they both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano (George and Jano are both wear green and evil) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grolem 13 *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Diesel 10 and The Robot Dinosaur are both big, strong, evil, and scary) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Bembette (Bembette's voice suits Emma) *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama (The Chinese Dragon and Big Mama are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Bertie as Hardrox *Lady as Tily (Lady and Tily are both cute) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Globette (Georgia and Globette are both share the same letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Evil Gordon (a fan-made Thomas character) as Glombrox *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Donald as Otto Psi (Otto Psi's voice suits Donald) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Romeo Patti's voice suits Douglas) *Oliver as Gonzo (Gonzo's voice suits Oliver) *S.C.Ruffey as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Begoniax (Daisy and Begoniax are both big, strong, evil, mean, and wear green) *Elizabeth as Daisy (Elizabeth and Daisy are both wear red) *Hurricane, Frankie, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren (Cerberus and Reflux the Knaaren are both, big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Coaches as Electoons *Boco as Photographer *Toby as The Bubble Dreamer (Toby and Bubble Dreamer are both old) *D261 as The Magician (I'm having Edward as The Magician in Rayman 1 and D261 is The Magician in Rayman Origins) *Bertram as Dragon Chef *R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Minotaur *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Serguei (Samson and Serguei are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Edith Up *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Helena Handbasket *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Annetta Fish *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 Film)) as Holly Luya *Jack (from TUGS) as Gumzi *Madge as Barbara *Montana (from Play Safe) as Murray (Montana and Murray are both share the same letter 'M' at the beginning of their names) *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as El Luchador *Patrick as Toad *Dennis as Purple Globox *Neville as Red Globox Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Lady as Tawna Bandicoot (Both crush on Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Aku Aku (Both wise guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Rocky as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Billy as Ripper Roo (Both crazy) *Hector as Koala Kong (Both strong) *George as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both evil) *Smudger as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both wear green) *Diesel as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Henry as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Bill/Ben as Doctor N.Gin (Both tell stories) *Toby as Pura (Both small) *James as Dingodile (Both vain) *Spencer as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Diesel 10 as Uka Uka (Both evil, strong, and mean to Toby and Aku Aku) *Derek as Nitrous Oxide (Both wear green) *Toad as Penta *Rosie as Megumi *Isobella as Isabella *Annie as Ami *Clarable as Liz *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Murdoch as Bearminator (Both strong) *Gordon as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Zip (from TUGS) as Rok-Ko *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Wa-Wa *Zorran (from TUGS) as Py-Ro *Zug (from TUGS) as Lo-Lo *D261 as Emperor Velo *BoCo as Krunk *Neville as Nash *Den and Dart as Norm *Dennis as Geary *Stanley as Fake Crash *Percy as Polar *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam *Oliver as N Trance *Duncan as Real Velo *Mavis as Nina Cortex *Duck as Farmer Ernest *Harvey as Rusty Walrus *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins *Splatter and Dodge as Victor and Moritz *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Salty as Ebenzer Von Clutch *S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Donald as Chick Gizzard Lips *Douglas as Stew Croc *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Emily as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *Toby as King Rufus (Both old, wise, and kind) *Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Duck, Oliver and Whiff as The Gobbos *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante (Both the main heroes) *Daisy as Flibby (Both the main females) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Bulgy as Fosley *Arry as Feeble *Bulstrode as Demon Itsy *Smudger as Chumly (Both crazy) *George as Cactus Jack (Both wear green) Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main heroes) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Duck as Blink (Duck and Blink are both western) *Toby as Professor (Toby and Professor are both old and brown) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both red) *James as Hunter (James and Hunter are both vain) *Lady as Zoe (Lady and Zoe are both magical) *Harold as Sgt. James Byrd (Harold and Sgt. James Byrd are both fly in the air) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Volteer (Doc and Volteer are both wise) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cyril (Cyril's voice suits Farnsworth) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Terrador (Pete and Terrador are both strong and father figures to Thomas, Spyro, Percy, and Sparx) *Hiro as the Chronicler (Hiro and the Chronicler are both old, strong, wise, and kind) *Greendale Rocket (from PP) as Mole Yair (Greendale Rocket and Mole Yair are both small) *Max and Monty as Scratch and Sniff (Max and Monty are twins, just like Scratch and Sniff are) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times as Gaul (Alfred and Gaul are both strong and evil) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females and crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Evil Emily (a fan-made Thomas character) as Evil Cynder *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ignitus (Jebediah and Ignitus are both old and wise) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both big, strong, and wise) *Belle as Bianca (Belle and Bianca are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both strong and wise) *Diesel as Ripto (Diesel and Ripto are both the main villains) *Arry and Bert (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both beautiful) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both big, strong, and proud) *Spencer as Red (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 Film)) as Malefor (Cerberus and Malefor are both strong, evil, and mean to Thomas, Spyro, Percy, Sparx, Emily, and Cynder) *Edward as Cleetus (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Diesel 10 as Gnasty Gnorc (Diesel 10 and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main, big, strong, evil, mean, and powerful villains) *Flora as Stella (Flora and Stella are both sweet) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Queen Finny (Lillie Lightship and Queen Finny are both travel in sea) *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Bertie as Logistic Droid *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Master Chef (I know Master Chef is good) *George as Yeti (George and Yeti are both evil and selfish) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo) as Agent 9 (Thomas and Casey Jr. are both great friends, just like Spyro and Agent 9 are) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main female villains) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Princess Ami *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tara Croft (Tillie and Tara Croft are both beautiful) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 Film)) as Trina *Old Slow Coach as Mrs. Shoutfire *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both wear pink) *Skarloey as Sebastian the Seal (Skarloey and Sebastian the Seal are both share the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names) *Rheneas as Otto *Toad as Marco *Elizabeth as Ineptune *Bill and Ben as Basho and Buson (Bill and Ben and Basho and Buson are all share the same letter 'B') *Mighty Mac as Ooga and Mr. Bones *Billy as Bartholomew (Billy and Bartholomew are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Duke as Zeke (Duke and Zeke are both old) *BoCo as Lindar (BoCo and Lindar are both big) *Oliver as Tomas (Oliver and Tomas are both western) *Donald as Delbin (Donald and Delbin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Douglas as Devlin (Douglas and Devlin are both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Neville as Nestor (Neville and Nestor are both share the same letter 'N' at the beginning of their names) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Andor (Montana and Andor are both powerful) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Oswin (Jason and Oswin are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'N' at the end of their names) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Ivor (Ivor and Ivor are both share the same names) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Bruno *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Cosmos (Huey and Cosmos are both wear light green) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 Film)) as Astor (Not Thomas' Rusty, but the Little Engine That Could "2011 Film"'s Rusty) *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Magnus *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo (Ten Cents and Trondo are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Argus (Blue and Argus are both wear blue) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Titan *Arthur as Alban (Arthur and Alban are both share the same letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Murdoch as Gavin (Murdoch and Gavin are both big and strong) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 Film)) as Enzo *Harvey as Darius *Rocky as Maximos *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Alvar *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Thor *Silver Jubilee as Asher *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Zantor *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sadiki *Warrior (from TUGS) as Issak *Derek as Damon (Derek and Damon are both have five words in one name and they both share the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bakari *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ragnar (Sir Reginald and Regnar are both big, strong, and powerful) *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Ulric *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Gildas *Puffa (from TUGS) as Conan *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Bob *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Dodge and Doctor Shemp are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Bulgy as Blowhard (Bulgy and Blowhard are both share the same letter 'B' at the beginning of their names) *Patrick as Metalhead *S.C.Ruffey as Jacques *Smudger as Buzz (Smudger and Buzz are both green and evil) *D261 as Spike *Tiger Moth as Scorch (Tiger Moth and Scorch are both evil and fly in the air) *Cranky as Mammoth *Dennis as Sleepyhead (Dennis and Sleepyhead are both lazy) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Umbrella Idol *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Kane *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo) as Sparx's Father *Hector as Ice King *Boulder as Stone Sentinel *Brad (from Trainz) as Exhumor *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Conductor *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Mason *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Skabb Hugo the Troll *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Millie as Rut *Rheneas as Rit *Skarloey as Rat *Daisy as Scylla *Diesel 10 as Don Croco The Willows of Sodor * Thomas as Mole (Mole's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) * Edward as Ratty * James as Toad (James and Toad are both vain) * Gordon as Badger * Stepney as Billy Rabbit * Duck as Ernest * Emily as Georgina * Toby as Auberon Mole * Henry as Thomas * Diesel 10 as The Jailer * Rosie as The Jailer's Daughter * Diesel as The Chief Weasel * D261 as The Weasel Henchman * Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and Foolish Freight Cars as The Other Weasels * Dennis as Alfred * Spencer as Reggie * Mavis as Rosemary * Elizabeth as Ms Carrington-Moss * Daisy as The Fat Bargewoman * Zorran (from TUGS) as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad Horrid Henry * Diesel = Horrid Henry (Diesel and Horrid Henry are both the main villains) * Thomas = Perfect Peter (Thomas and Perfect Peter are both the main protagonists) * Mavis = Mum (Mum's voice suits Mavis) * The Fat Controller = Dad (Dad's voice suits The Fat Controller) * Smudger = Fang the Hamster * Harvey = Fluffy the Cat * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) = Mutant Max * Arry = Rude Ralph * Daisy = Moody Margaret (Moody Margaret's voice suits Daisy) * Henreitta = Margaret's Mum * Toby = Margaret's Dad * Pip/Emma = Sour Susan * Gordon = Brainy Brian (Gordon and Brainy Brian are both smart) * Hank = Anxious Andrew * Emily = Gorgeous Gurinder (Emily and Gorgeous Gurinder are both beautiful) * Molly = Lazy Linda * Rosie = Singing Soraya * Madge = Prizzy Polly (Prizzy Polly's voice suits Madge) * D261 = Pimply Paul * Edward = Beefy Bert * Percy = Goody-Goody Gordon * Duck = Tidy Ted * Bertie = Spotless Sam * Billy = Aerobic Al * Dennis = Weepy William * Spencer = Greedy Graham * Elizabeth = Miss Battle-Axe (Madge can't be Miss Battle-Axe; Madge is kind and Miss Battle-Axe is bossy) * Flora = Mrs Battle-Axe * Isobella = Miss Lovely (Miss Lovely's voice suits Isabella) * Henry = Mr. Mossy (Mr. Mossy's voice suits Henry) * The Refreshment Lady = Miss OddBod * Mr. Percival = Soggy Sid * James = Stuck-Up Steve * Lady = Rich Aunt Ruby * S.C.Ruffey = Bossy Bill * Whiff = Big Boss * Bulgy = Mr Nerdon * Arry and Bert = The Brickhouse Boys * Skarloey = Peter's Angel * George = Peter's Devil An American Tail * Madge as Mama Mousekewitz * Neville as Papa Mousekewitz * Mavis as Tanya Mousekewitz * Stepney as Fievel Mousekewitz * Edward as Henri * Diesel 10 as Warren T. Rat * Bulgy as Digit * Hank as Moe * Thomas as Tony Toponi * Emily as Bridget * Boomer (from TUGS) as Honest John * Mavis as Gussie Mausheimer * Murdoch as Tiger * James as Jimmy * Murdoch as The Happy Train * Bertie as Tugs the Boat The Amazing World of Gumball * Thomas as Gumball (Both Blue) * Percy as Darwin (Both Friends of Gumball and Thomas) * Lady as Anais * Mavis as Nicole * Harvey as Richard * Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same names) * James as Tobias (Both Gay) * Kevin as Banana Joe * Bill and Ben as Egg Heads * Arthur as Rob * Cranky as Larry * BoCo as Mr Robinson * Daisy as Mrs Robinson * Wilbert (RWS) as Alan * Molly as Molly (Both have same names) * Emily as Penny (Both have a crush on Gumball and Thomas) * Spencer as Mr Brown (Both mean) * Duck as Anton * Sixteen (RWS) as Idaho * Terrance as Clayton * Skarloey as Greg Heffley (DOAWK) * Rheneas as Rowley Jefferson (DOAWK) (Both bossy) * Sir Handel as Manny Heffley (DOAWK) * Peter Sam as Rodrick Heffley (DOAWK) * Rusty as Frank Heffley (DOAWK) * Duncan as Fregley (DOAWK) * Mighty Mac as Malvin and Malcolm (DOAWK) * Henry as Penny's Dad (Both strong) * Caroline as Penny's Sister * Millie as Carmen Star Wars * Thomas as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Leia * Edward as Obi Wan * Duke as Yoda * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Han Solo * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Chewbacca * Percy as C3PO * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as R2D2 * Toby as Lando Calrissian * D261 as Darth Vader Diesel Lord of the Sith Darth Vader * Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious Knight * Bulgy as Jabba the Hutt * James as Anakin Skywalker Popeye * Thomas as Popeye (Both the main heroes) * Emily as Olive Oyl (Both the main females and wifes to Thomas and Popeye) * Spencer as Bluto (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Percy as Swee Pea (Both sons to Thomas and Popeye) The Land Before Time *Thomas as Littlefoot *Percy as Chomper *Rosie as Ruby *Annie as Ali *Madge as Ducky *Emily as Cera *Toad as Petrie *Duck as Spike *Diesel 10 as Red Claw *Arry and Bert as Screech and Thud *Gordon as Topsy *Henry as Mr. Thicknose *Murdoch as Bron *Oliver as Shorty *Bertie as Guido *Duncan as Rhett *The Chinese Dragon as Sharptooth (from the first film) Category:MegaRaptor94